


Collision

by Spannah339



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, car crash, flash backs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: A near miss causes Hank to remember some unpleasant experiences.





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun little thing I thought up in class and had to write real quick!

              It had been a simple case – just a matter of dealing with an anti androids hate attack – nothing that wasn’t uncommon in the weeks after the uprising. Hank and Connor had quickly solved it, found the suspect, and were now on their way home.

              It was getting dark and a pattering of soft falling snow was limiting vision outside. Hank didn’t care much – he had driven this road many times in all kinds of conditions and was confident that he knew how to navigate it. So, he only half focused on the road, talking with Connor about the case as he drove.

              What he hadn’t counted on were other drivers. He turned his head to glance sideways at his partner and when he looked back at the road a car suddenly appeared.

              He swore loudly and slammed on the breaks, spinning the wheel. The car skidded, sliding along the road and Hank was sure he heard the scream of a young child. With a loud crash, the car slammed into a wall, throwing Hank forward

              He opened the door and tumbled out, heart thumping loudly – suddenly no longer in the present. Sirens, snow, ice, cold, blood dripping down his face. And the limp form of his son lying in the snow.

              He gasped for breath, unable to get enough air. Cole. Cole. He had to find Cole. He had to save his son. He tried to push himself up, but he was disorientated, unsure of where he was.

              _“Lieutenant!”_ A voice called for him, sounding distant and far away in the snowy wind. Hank didn’t respond, stuck in the past as he relived the crash again and again.

              A truck, spinning out of control. A collision, throwing him forward. A scream, his son crying for his help. Sirens, as the false hope of the ambulance arrived. He tried to breathe but couldn’t.

              “ _Hank!”_ He was vaguely away of hands gripping his shoulder but he didn’t respond. Cole was lying in his seat, his head rolling unnaturally on his neck. There was so much blood – too much blood for a child as small as his son.

              “ _Dad!_ ”

              This time the call pulled him from the past – a little. He was suddenly away of Connor crouching in front of him, gripping his shoulders, his LED spinning red in the dim evening light. This time when he gasped for a breath air entered his body.

              “Focus on me, Lieutenant,” Connor said, his voice calming and soft. Hank closed his eyes and breathed, focusing on the now. Focusing on the real. Focusing on the snow under him. Focusing on Connor’s voice and on the firm and comforting pressure of the android’s hands on his shoulder. “My scans say your stress levels are unhealthily high. You need to relax Hank. Breath, in and out.”

              Hank followed Connor’s directions, feeling his heart slow. When he opened his eyes again, Connor’s LED had dulled back to blue and his partner lifted his arms, sitting back.

              “Are you all right?” Connor asked, and Hank nodded.

              “Yeah,” he said roughly. “Yeah, I’m okay.” Connor didn’t seem convinced, but he nodded and stood. Hank struggled to his feet as well, leaning against the wall behind him as he did. He turned to the car, glad to see it had escaped any serious damage, and stepped towards it.

              “Let me drive,” Connor said quickly, hovering around him nervously. Hank wasn’t in a mood to argue, so he just nodded.

              He lowered himself into the passenger’s seat and they sat in silence for a long moment. Finally, Hank spoke.

              “Before,” he began, a little hesitantly. “You – you called me ‘Dad.’”

              Connor blinked, staring out the front window. 

              “I was concerned you wouldn’t recover,” he said, still in his same monotonous voice. “I... was worried.” This time, his tone changed a little, and Hank could hear the fear that Connor had felt. “Do you wish for me to not refer to you as such again?”

              Hank was silent for a moment, remembering. Remembering a boy with bright eyes and a bright future. A boy who would play catch and beg for piggyback rides. A boy who would tell stories and sing. A boy who had called him Dad.

              Then he thought of the other boy. The boy who rolled coins across his knuckles. The boy who broke into his house to sober him up. The boy who could easily take out a man twice his size and yet still needed so much love. The boy who had saved his life so many times.

              And he turned to Connor, who had started the car and was watching the road as they drove through the night - seeming focused but obviously waiting for an answer. And he smiled.

              “No,” he said shortly. “No, it’s fine.

              “Son.”


End file.
